Slavary unwanted
by Saya-Girl
Summary: what id chichi sold her children. chaos ensues


Slavery unwanted.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own DBZ or any affiliate so don't think I do

Ch.1 the start

Chichi was done with the scum she had to call her children. She had tricked Bulma into 'helping her childern control their power' so it was what Gohan and Lena wore now, A ki restricting collar on and bound in shackles on the floor of her living room. The leashes were held in Chichi's right hand while a whip lay in another. It had barely been a year since the Cell Games. Chichi considered her son and daughter the murderers of her late husband. This was a disowning beyond any other. She considered her two eldest dead. They had a direct hand in killing her husband, and it would not go unpunished. She looked at the play pen in the back of the house which contained a baby. She had all of her dreams with him now. (A/n: don't worry Goten will help get Gohan and Lena back, just wait. And that means you too Gohan.)

The slavers she had contacted landed outside the house. Chichi smiled as she looked into the scared eyes of the two children bound on the floor. They were scared and she had even managed to make sure they could not get help. Of course by way of a mental disturber in the room they were in.

Gohan Pov

Why is mom doing this to us? She used to love us so much. Now that mom was gone. And My baby brother has no one to protect him and teach him to fight in this new world he is in. how will he learn how to survive in theis harsh world.

Men are coming, I can sence them. I know my mom hired people to take us away. Our only hope is that our friends will know us to know we are not on earth.

Normal Pov

The traders got one good look at the two new slaves and smirked. These two would fetch a high price at the market they intended to go to. The two children yelped as they were drug to their feet.

"They are not to be treated kindly like they have in the past. They have the powers they could harm anyone, anywhere, and any time. Please make sure to be careful. "Chichi told the traders.

It went into the files that were being made about them. Gohan put his arms as much as he could around Lena. They clung to each other like a life line. Both twins were desperately trying to find a way out but to no avail

Gohan thought Lena was always was the more innocent of the both of them. She had trained since the sayians arrival. She even recently turned into a super sayian. She had been happy. And now they were in a world of pain and misery. They were led inside the large ship and were to a down the halls they went until they reached a cell. Opening the door, they threw both demi-sayians in and locked the door behind them, but not after untying them. Gohan went to Lena and picked her up in his arms. She clung to the shirt he was wearing. She was shacking in fear and need him to be strong. He went to the small mat at the back of the large cell and laid his sister down. The blanket was placed over her in a loving way.

The cell only had a large mat big enough for one. Then there was the grate that was separating them from their friends.

Gohan sat beside his sister and stroked his hand her hair as she slept on the mat. 'this might be the last time I see her. My twin sister, she is a rock in my life, and it may be ripped away.' Gohan then lay down behind her and wrapped his arms around her. They both fell asleep soon after.

The next morning Gohan woke to the screams of his sister in her nightmare. "Sis, wake up. It's only a nightmare. Shhhhhhh please wake up" Gohan said and Lena woke with a start. "It was only a nightmare, oh kami." Lena moaned and lies down again and shook with her sobs. Gohan lie down also and put his arms around her. He had just calmed her down an hour later when food was brought to them. Gohan feed Lena first and her portion was eaten quickly, as his was. The amout of food was minscul compared to what a sayian needed to survive.

Lena stood and went to him with a stern look. "Are we going to see each other again when we are sold. Or are we going to try to stick to together unto the end?

Gohan didn't know how to answer that question. He wanted to stick with his sister, but that didn't seem likely. "I don't know. I don't want to be separated through I know it is the most likely scenario. I love you Lena. I just want you to know that you will always have my respect and admiration."

"And I don't want you to continue to think that you killed dad. None of us knew that cell was going to self-destruct. I just don't want you to kill yourself out there. Understand, I can't handle losing you along with our father.

One week later.

They had been there in that dirty cell a whole week. Gohan now lay on the mat with blood marring his back. She had to use his tattered clothes to see the wounds clean with the little water they were allowed. Lena was worried about Gohan. He didn't look well and it was two days later now since the whipping. She was praying that her friends tried to visit there old home soon, because it was their only hope of a rescue now that their father was dead.

Gohan moaned and Lena pushed him down when he tried to rise. Lena was seeing the infection on his back starting to form. 'Dende, I'm trying my best to save my brother. But it's not enough, please help me.' She pleaded with whoever would hear her desperate plea. She turned back to her brother and his shallow breathing. He was dying. Of that the sayianess was for sure.

The door opened the door to find a woman there with a bundle in her arms. Lena gasped and put herself between the mat and the cell door. 'I will not allow another to hurt my brother, he is my only life line left, I will not lose him.' the lady smiled warmly at the small girl in the cell. She placed a hand on Lena's arm. Lena shied away quickly from her.

"I'm not here he hurt you little one. I want to help. I also hear that your brother was beaten. I am here to clean his wounds." Lena was skeptical and it showed through as she growled at the lady, but she knew she had the control device for them. Lena moved to the side. The woman then went to work undressing the wounds Lena had tried to heal on her own.

Stranger POV

The boy on this mat has infections in his back that the little girl had tried to prevent. When I had been told of their new prisoners she was pissed. They had been on the ship for about a week and already the little kids looked weak and ill to their core. The little girl had frightened and weary eyes and she had a nasty cut on her arm. You could see her ribs thought the rags on her body. She looked to the little girl with sympathy and remorse for her partners actions.

These children were ill and the boy was likely dying in this cell. But they had no family according to the files that she had on these kids. She made her decision and went to the little girl. "What's your name, little one?" I asked as I put a hand in the little girl's shoulder which I received a flinch as if she expected to be hit. "I won't hurt you. I just need to know what to call you."

"Lena, Milady." Lena replied and that stunned me. These kids were broke in spirit, mind, and body. These kids had no hope of escape and to be among those who loved them the most.

"I need to bring you and your brother to the med bay to heal. I need to put your brother in the rejuvenation tank and I can clean and dress your arm. How's that Lena." 'There I finally found the hope that had been gone from her eyes' I picked up the teenaged boy and went to the door motioning for Lena to follow me. I wound my way up two floors and into the med bay. I quickly put the little boy in the tank and put him on life support. Now that he was stabilized I turned to Lena. She was just standing at the door. Motioning to a bed and I told Lena to lie down. Lena shuffled to comply and lay down with some difficultly. After a 15 minute evaluation, I concluded that Lena had a stomach virus, and was malnourished. That didn't include the infectious wound on her arm and the nasty bruise on her eye. I looked at her with sympathetic eyes and told her the harsh truth.

"You have to rest here with your brother. You are too sick to be going anywhere or doing anything. I will talk to His Lordship about bringing you home. He is a strict man but he is reasonable. I just want you to rest here and relax. All I want you to do is heal." At Lena's nod I left to see Lord Randoff to see about giving them back to their friends. An hour later I returned pissed beyond measure. Their mother had sold them thinking they had killed their father. Lena was resting and she looked peaceful in her deep slumber. I pulled my hand through Lena's hair gently and rubbed my hands through it. In just a week these children would be put on the auction block.

One more week later

Normal POV

Gohan was standing in stage while they were showing him off. His sister was at the left of the stage. She was frighned due to the fact that they were once again shackled. The bidding began at 100 sums and ended with a 1000 sums bid by a man with a whip and a sadistic smile. He came forward and dragged Gohan away from the stand as Lena was put on the stage. The biding went the same and to the same owner. He had the same gleam in his eyes as he collected his new slave.

With Gohan

Gohan was thrust into the arms of my master roughly. 'My sister will be with me for her whole life. No family or friends." He felt the tug of my leash and waked to the man's transport the best he could. It turned out to be a large truck that already housed 10 other slaves. His master turned to him.

"You will obey me, or pay the price, you understand. You only serve me and my family. You are not worth the house, so I think you will do well in the fields. And if you think that I consider you too young, think again. The fields need tending and slaves are what bring me the big bucks. But I do buy female companions so very male is satisfied. Now get in the truck, you scum." The master said. Gohan got in and the door was closed behind him.

"So, what's your story?" The slave across from him said.

"Well, My names Gohan. I was taken from my home on earth. My mother decided to sell us since she thought we were responsible for killing our father. My sister, my twin, was taken with me. Mt father sacrificed himself to save us all and got killed. Our friends never condemned us, but our moth did. They hadn't looked for us because…... They don't even know we are missing."

The slaves around him looked shocked to hear of his mother's betrayal. They shared the outrage He felt at being at a loss of family and friends. An hour later the door was opened again and Lena was placed on the truck. Gohan put his arms around his sister. "This is my twin, Lena."

They rode the rest of the way silently. Gohan didn't want to think about what his life would bring. She was his person to talk to when times got hard, or when they just wanted to have fun. Those days were gone forever now. Only hardships awaited him at the place that would be his new home. He kept his sister in his arms the whole ride there. She was scared and not responsive. She got like this with new things, until she got comfortable.

When they reached the plantation the slaves already looked tired to him. When they reached the platform the new slaves got off the truck and lined up for a good look over. Then they were un-shackled and led to the new barracks. In the long line buildings Gohan took Lena by the hand and led her to the last one. It was a normal 10x10 room. It only had one bed and a table and chair set in it. The bed was a full with only one blanket. Lena sat with him on the bed; she leaned her head on his chest and he whispered a promise. "I promise to keep you safe, little sister. No matter what." A Gong rang and they herd activity so they went outside to see the overseer talking to all the new slaves.

"You slaves have a 5am wakeup call each and every day here. The fields need constant tending, so no breaks except for food. The rules are as follows. 1. Do as said by me or the other overseers and the master, or face a flogging 2. The master will never tolerate singing in the fields, talking yes, singing no. and that will be yet another flogging…."and the list went on.

Gohan eyed the fields with a wary eye from the door of the shack they had to call home. He prayed his friends would find them missing soon. There was no telling when his friends would get curious about what had happened to them. Or even at the party that had become tradition to have once a year to catch up. They had always gone to that party. But that party alone might not raise too much suspicion. He hoped that things would change soon.

The next day

Gohan woke with his sister curled in his arms. Rising up he shook her shoulder and onyx eyes opened and smiled up at him. 'This is the best I can do for her. I need to be there for her as she is there for me.' Looking around he saw the cabin they now shared "It's time to wake up. I have to report to the fields and you to the house." Lena nodded and got dressed in the knee length skirt and blouse that was given them last night, Gohan dressed in the jeans. They made their way to the mess hall near the house. The meals there were meager. Gohan got two plates for them and they sat with who they had deemed to be there friends.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't speak yesterday. I was relived that my brother was with me."

"It's fine. I was just stunned that you were sold separately rather than together." The tawny boy with Brown mousy hair said smiling at the beauty of the sayianess "By the way my name is Matson. I was sold 3 years ago. The kidnappers took me by force from home. What's your name, gohan's sister"

"It's Lena, and our father died in battle just near two years ago. The battle was for our world. And thankfully we won the day." Lena said now after finishing her meal.

"I heard from your brother what happened. That is disgraceful, selling your own kids. I would try my best to keep them safe." Matson said with a scowl that would make Vegeta proud.

"Thanks, I only have my brother now as family. We have friends at home, but they will get suspicious in a few months when we don't show for the Christmas party my Godmother throws each year for us z-fighters." Lena said with a grimace as memories assaulted him.

"What's Christmas. I have never heard of it."

"it's the time of year to give tanks for the good in your life and mourn the bad. We also give presents o each other. They are usually the things we need and want with a few surprises." Leana then looked over and asked "What's wrong Gohan?" Lena said as she saw the look in her brother's eyes.

"Memories, they just keep coming." Gohan whispered as he started to tear up. She knew those memories. They were of warmth and happiness.

Later after breakfast

Walking out of mess hall the trucks to the fields were waiting. Lena grabbed Gohan's arm

"Be careful brother, I don't want to see you hurt." Lena pleaded and eyed her brother with concern.

"We'll keep him safe. You just watch." Matson said with a wry grin

"I'll be alright. You get to the house and make sure you are careful sister." Gohan said then jumped into the truck as Lena ran with the other women to the house.

With Lena

Lena lined up with the other two new girls to be looked at. The female overseer came to look at them and smirked. "You two are now house slaves, we do what the master and his family will not. We even relieve them of all tension." At this Lena noticed, several of the slaves shivered at memories. It told her more than words could have "We also help the men in the fields. We get water and talk to them; it assures the guy's that your only family here is safe. For now though, the master needs breakfast." The lady said then some of the slave girl came to them. One of them had blue skin and emerald eyes.

"Hey, my name is Zara. You must be the newbies." Zara said with a kind smile. Lena noticed a brand on the woman's arm. The gasped as she recognized it. It was the sign of a soldier under Friezia.

"I recognize the mark on your arm. It's Friezia's, I knew a soldier named Zarbon, and did you know him?"Lena asked the lady as she smothered a gasp.

"He was my twin. I was never with my brother though. He was elite, and I a low class." Zara said as Lena smiled. She remembered him from being a little girl on Namek with her brother.

"I only saw your brother before Namek exploded. I believe he was killed by Vegeta." Lena said regretfully, but was rewarded but a nod and a small smile in return. 'I just want my time here enjoyable. I don't want anything bad to happen.' Just then the door opened and all sound ceased.

"Now ladies, I'm sure you know your duties. I expect you to keep the house clean. You will also have to comport yourself with as much respect as you can. If you fail, the consequences will be on your head. While I am mainly talking to the newdies, I am also talking to you all. Now Back to work!" there overseer said and left the room.

.

Back home on earth.

Krillin looked at the small house his friend, Son Goku, called home for years in distain. When he went to tell the others of this, there would be hell to pay for one Son Chichi. He turned and went to kame Island where he had been when he had gone to go see if Gohan could Join them or not. What he had found sickened even him. There were papers stating that she had sold her children, mainly Gohan and Lena. Goku would want to come back a search for his kids that was for sure. He held a bundle of a baby, a baby that was going to change the world.

When he finally reached the island all chatter stopped and all eyes turned to him. He had to say it. It was the only way to find them.

"They're gone. Chichi sold them to a slave ring. She hates her elder kids. And that brings me to another thing. I found another person there. His name is Son Goten, the last child of Goku. The baby in my arms is Goten. I found him in his play pen inside. I took him and came back when I found all of that out. There are no pictures of Gohan or Lena. It's like they don't exist."Krillin said and got a shocked silence. Then Bulma spoke.

"Are the necklaces I made for chichi on them, do you know." asked to worried genius. Krillin had no Idea Bulma had a small role in all of this but she did.

"Yes, when I talked to chichi about this she told me that she had put both of them on Gohan and Lena.

"Good they have a tracker on them that will make this a whole lot easier. But we need to go to capsule Corps. Now we have no time to waste. I had a feeling this would happen so I put it in."

What they didn't know was how difficult it would be for them to make it, to the planet that housed Gohan and Lena

After You read notes

Goku will come back

They will be rescued

Gohan and Lena's life's will get harder

Good luck reading.


End file.
